


Random Acts of Kindness

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffier piece than the other stand alone I had posted the other day.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Acts of Kindness

 

_Musketeer Garrison_

“Ya know I’m getting’ right weary watchin’ our whelp goin’ all over the place,” Porthos folded his arms as he continued his vigil over their youngest.

"Out of the kindness of the boy’s heart,” Aramis pushed back his hat and placed his hands on his hips, “d’Artagnan had offered his services to anyone that needed help around here as long as he wasn’t going on a mission.”

“Seems ta me that the whole damn garrison’s been needin’ our lad’s help!” Porthos griped and then leaned over to snag Athos’ arm as the other man was heading for the stable.

Jerking to a halt, Athos stared at Porthos in question. “Is the matter of any great import? I'm rather in a hurry."

Flicking a hand toward where d’Artagnan was currently helping Serge carry heavy barrels, of what probably was either flour or wine, inside the garrison kitchen, Porthos turned an exasperated face toward Athos. “Can’t ya put a stop to that?”

Raising a brow, Athos’ lips twitched. “D’Artagnan foolishly put himself in that position,” he drawled slowly. “It should be our boy’s responsibility to get himself out of it.”

“At this rate d’Artagnan won’t be fit for our next mission tomorrow,” Aramis huffed, ready to march right over to the kitchen and sling their young one over his shoulder to stop this nonsense. Though in all honesty, helping ones fellow man was not in the category of _nonsense_. But a good thing could be carried only so far. “Do you know how long this has been going on?” Aramis knew but didn’t think Athos had any clue as he directed the question to him.

“I’m afraid you’re going to enlighten me,” Athos acidic tongue was not lost on either of his brothers.

“For the past month,” Aramis told him in a strangled voice. “In-between all of our missions of course.”

“Oh, _of course_ ,” Porthos repeated with an eye roll, shaking his head at Aramis.

“That sheds a different light on things,” Athos frowned. Now he understood why nearly every time Athos encountered d’Artagnan in the stables the lad was nearly dead on his feet, swaying from weariness as he tried to rub down Zad. “Where is he now?”

“Probably with Constance,” Porthos grumbled, not sure if he should had mentioned that or not.

“What help does she require?” Athos’ eyes shifted from one brother to the next. Seeing neither man would look him in the eye, Athos raised his voice. “Don’t tell me d’Artagnan’s helping her prepare dinner?”

“Not exactly,” Aramis scratched the nape of his neck. “Said something to me earlier that she had a bunch of potatoes that needed peeling.”

“I don’t believe I heard you correctly,” Athos’ lips tightened into a thin line. “We have an important mission on the morrow and the pup’s engaged in the domestic art of _peeling potatoes_ when d’Artagnan should be resting up,” Athos snapped. “Do I have the right of it?” Athos wasn’t sure who he should be madder at, the boy or his brothers for letting this go on for so long.

“Yeah,” Porthos grunted low, picking a piece of lint off his uniform, “just about.” He was afraid to even look Athos in the face now.

Swearing under his breath, Athos glowered at the other two men. “There’s more?”

“The lad’s promised later to help King Louis with his sword work,” Aramis reluctantly offered with a pained look accompanying it. “You know how often the king compliments d’Artagnan on his handling of a blade,” Aramis shrugged.

“Especially after defeating Labarge,” Porthos chuckled at the fond memory that day brought up. It was the day d’Artagnan made them all proud by earning his pauldron from the king.

Hanging his head down, suddenly engrossed in his boots, Athos muttered something incomprehensible under his breath again. Looking back up, Athos stiffened his back and took a deep breath. Spinning around on his heels, without a word to his friends, Athos headed toward Constance’s house.

“Hey!” Porthos shouted out. “What are ya gonna do?”

Ignoring him, Athos continued on his way wondering the same thing.

++++

_Later at Bonacieux’s House_

Answering her door, Constance wasn’t in the least surprised to see a Musketeer on her doorstep. Matter of fact it was quite a common occurrence. “Come in, Athos.” Watching him stride past her, Constance could tell with just one look that he was steaming mad over something.

“Is he here?” Athos gazed into her cheerful face. Well, it was a happy one until he walked in Athos supposed as he noticed her smile slip slightly.

“If by _he_ you mean d’Artagnan,” Constance replied politely, "non. He left a half an hour ago.”

Stabbing an irritated look at the bin in the corner filled to the brim with freshly peeled potatoes, Athos' face soured even more if that were possible. Nodding toward the bin, Athos glared at her. “D’Artagnan did all those I suppose?”

“ _We_ did it together.” Athos was starting to make her nervous. Which was a first for her because Constance trusted him with her life at times. “What is so troubling to you?”

Sighing, Athos just shook his head. “It’s of no concern now.” With a last glance at the potato bin, Athos tipped his hat toward Constance and left the bemused woman behind.

“There are times when that man mystifies me,” Constance mumbled to herself as she started preparations for dinner.

++++

_Royal Palace_

Yawning three times in succession, d’Artagnan shook himself awake as he waited for the king to put in an appearance. It was fine for His Majesty to dawdle about, but d’Artagnan was leaving on a mission early the next morning and had to be at his best. He already had been left waiting in the king’s antechamber for over a half an hour now. If it went on for much longer, King Louis may walk in to find d’Artagnan fast asleep on the loveseat over by the window. Actually that didn’t sound like such a bad idea to him. That loveseat had been calling out to d’Artagnan ever since he had been ushered inside this room. Perhaps if he curled up in it for just a few minutes it wouldn’t hurt.

And that’s how Athos found d’Artagnan when he entered the palace asking after the boy and was led to the king’s antechamber. Crushing his hat in his hands, Athos quietly walked over to the loveseat. The young man he looked down upon slept peacefully, blissfully unaware that Athos was hovering over him this very minute deciding on what to do next. It certainly wouldn’t do for His Majesty to walk in and find his _champion_ fast asleep. Making a snap decision, Athos went in search of one of the guards on duty. When he came back, Athos held his temper in check. The king apparently couldn’t make his appointment after all with d’Artagnan but had failed to notify the boy of that fact. Wasting the lad’s valuable time in the process.

Bending low, Athos whispered in the younger man’s ear. “D’Artagnan, wake up,” he gently nudged the pup in the shoulder. Seeing one bleary eye slowly crack open to stare up at him, Athos smiled in relief that he wouldn’t have to carry the lad out of here.

“King here yet?” d’Artagnan yawned again. This loveseat was remarkably comfortable, even though it was a bit on the short side for his long legs he thought.

“He sends his apologies but had to cancel,” Athos knew that if the king had remembered he was nearly positive His Majesty would have sent word to d’Artagnan, so Athos did it for him. He helped the youngster to stand up, not an easy feat considering d’Artagnan was half asleep. “Let’s get you back to your barracks.”

“I’m fine right here,” d’Artagnan pushed Athos’ hand away as he went to curl back up in the loveseat.

“Non, non, non!” Athos growled softly, lest a guard poke his nose in the door. “It wouldn’t do for King Louis to find you here like this.”

“Been a long day,” d’Artagnan closed his eyes as he slumped against Athos’ body as his friend once more helped him get back on his own two feet and out the palace doors.

“By the sounds of things it’s been rather a long month,” Athos remarked dryly, rolling his eyes even though the pup wasn’t paying any attention. “You and I are going to have a long talk about your willingness to stretch yourself thin and be all things to all people.”

“Lecture?” d'Artagnan slurred the word in his sleep deprived state.

"You'll get that _lecture_ on our way to Lorraine tomorrow." Athos could see the barracks coming into view and couldn't wait to get d'Artagnan inside and under the covers as his arms were beginning to ache from taking most of the youngster's weight.

"Don't want one," d'Artagnan stumbled up the steps beside Athos. Anyone watching them would think that the two of them were more than likely drunk. But d'Artagnan wasn't exactly in a frame of mind to worry about that.

"You, mon ami, will get one whether you want it or not," Athos chuckled as the humor of the situation finally hit home.

"Act like I'm a child," d'Artagnan glanced at Athos with one eye as his other kept shutting while Athos guided him to his bed.

"You're not much out of puppyhood come to that," Athos smirked as he removed d'Artagnan's doublet and boots. "And now I'm reduced to being your valet," he laughed softly. "What I don't do in the name of brotherhood." Feeling other eyes on them, Athos turned toward several of the Musketeers that were still awake and watching them. Annoyed, Athos was about to say something, but the men quickly ducked under their own covers. Athos found that rather amusing as he hid a small smile, knowing his fellow brothers didn't want to risk a tongue lashing from him.

"Merci," d'Artagnan managed to say before nodding off once more.

Pushing his hand through d'Artagnan's soft hair, Athos felt nothing but paternal pride in the young lad. The boy had a generous heart. But in future Athos would make sure no one would take advantage of it.

++++

_Next morning, Garrison courtyard_

Everyone appeared bright eyed and chipper the next morning or so Athos thought as he enjoyed his breakfast with Aramis and Porthos, until he caught sight of d'Artagnan talking to Captain Treville. As the younger man walked back down the steps to join them, d'Artagnan appeared lost in thought. "All right," Athos sighed, "what's wrong this time?"

"King Louis was upset about not getting his practice in last night and wants me up at the palace after I finish breakfast," d'Artagnan reached for a freshly baked roll and smiled gratefully when Porthos pushed a plate of scrambled eggs toward him.

"Does the king not understand we have a mission to go on," Athos was nearly beside himself. "Didn't Treville inform him of that?"

"Oui," d'Artagnan bit into his roll. "He told the captain we could set out at noon instead."

"I don't believe it!" Athos stared at Porthos and Aramis' amused faces. "Don't say a word... either of you."

"I wouldn't dare," Aramis laughed and exchanged a wink with Porthos.

"I do not find what is so amusing about this," Athos snarled. "It just means it will take that much longer to reach Lorraine."

"Do you want to be the one to point that out to His Majesty?" Aramis dug into his porridge with relish, eyes dancing in merriment at Athos' ire.

"Fine!" Athos growled as he stood up and marched down to the stable. Least he could do to kill time was make sure all their horses were ready.

++++

_On the road to Lorraine_

"How did it go with His Majesty, d'Artagnan?" Aramis asked because he knew Athos wouldn't. The man had quietly stewed for the last few miles not talking to any of them, like it had been all their fault for the delay.

"King Louis' form still needs some improvement but on the whole he didn't do that badly," d'Artagnan grinned. "He actually was able to keep up with me at times."

Feeling a light cuff to the back of his head, d'Artagnan scowled over at Porthos who rode abreast of him. "What was that for?" he rubbed his head.

"Braggin'," Porthos chuckled as the whelp rolled his eyes.

"Not bragging," d'Artagnan countered, "just stating a fact."

"Well the _fact_ is that His Majesty put us behind schedule," Athos finally decided to talk and made sure d'Artagnan knew he was upset. "This is what happens when you promise to help people out," he waved his finger at the lad.

"Did you want me to refuse the king?" d'Artagnan was surprised at how Athos let all this get to him. After all, it wasn't Athos who had been finding not enough time in the day to get things done lately. It was him. Then d'Artagnan realized where Athos was coming from. If he had not been so free with telling everyone that if they ever needed him d'Artagnan would be available to lend a helping hand, perhaps he wouldn't have been running amuck and ending up behind in his other chores and duties.

"His Majesty aside, it's all the rest of it," Athos huffed, not wanting to continue this conversation that only made his blood boil.

"When we get back I will make sure the others understand that I will help them only so much but as a Musketeer my duties come first." D'Artagnan tried to peek at his mentor but all he could see was Athos' chin. His friend was good at hiding his face behind that hat of his when he tilted his head down and lowered the brim.

"That would please me," Athos remarked. "Now, let us see if we could get to Lorraine without any mishaps along the way.

"Whoa!" Porthos said, holding up his hand for the others to stop. There was an overturned cart off to the side of the road with an older couple standing beside it. "What happened here?"

"Me and the wife stopped to rest and got out of the cart to stretch our legs when the horse here got spooked by a rabbit that wandered across the road," the man answered then glanced at his worried wife.

"Oui," she nodded. "By the time we caught up to the cart we found it had unhitched from our horse and landed on its side."

"We can help," d'Artagnan immediately offered, not seeing the glare Athos sent his way, as he jumped off Zad to land neatly on the ground.

"What did the boy just get through telling me about his Musketeer duties coming first?" Athos dismounted along with his brothers.

"Well there are _duties_ ," Aramis snickered, "and then there are _duties_."

"Merde!" Athos grumbled low. "Our time tables shot to hell and back anyway. We might as well push it back even more."

Slapping Athos on the back, Porthos laughed loudly. "That's the spirit! Pretty soon d'Artagnan will have you trained right!"

Watching the laughing giant go help d'Artagnan, Athos simply stood in the road dumbfounded while Aramis snorted in amusement. "These random acts of kindness are going to be the end of me."

"But what a nice way to go," d'Artagnan had heard what Athos had just said and simply smiled at his mentor and friend. "Care to lend a hand?"

The End

 


End file.
